cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Wilson
Derek Wilson is a retired professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW. under the ring name Derek. Wilson won 10 championships in his career including 2 World Titles, 6 Tag Team Championships (joined with Zak Leal, more than anyone in MCW history) and 2 Lightweight Championships. Wilson was also the very first MCW World Champion back in 2006. MCW (2003-Present) Debut (2003-2004) Derek debuted along with Zak Leal on the very same day. Derek fought C2Z in a winning effort while Leal lost to Damien 666. Derek would then offer Leal the chance to be trained by Derek where they made the team, The 3 Minute Wonders. and beginning a 6 year long feud with The Darkness Legion. Main Event Status (2004-2007) Derek defeated C2Z to win his first world title at Revenge 2004 but lost the title to Infernus at MCW 3 in a Ladder Match where Infernus jumped from one ladder to Derek's ladder and delivered a spear. One of the most defining moments in MCW History. Derek entered a tournament to find the first MCW World Champion and defeated Realgam in the finals to win his second world title. His reign lasted 7 months before losing to Damien 666. Lightweight Champion & feud with Krush Kilik (2007-2009) Derek defeated Shadow for the MCW Lightweight Championship. After that Krush Kilik debuted and attacked Shadow. Derek would then later start a rivalry with Krush Kilik which resulted in a Cage match where Kilik would win and capture the Lightweight Championship. Derek won the Lightweight Championship again when it was vacated. He defeated Inide to capture the title again but lost it 5 months later to the same man he defeated to win it. Tag-Teaming and Feud with Zak Leal (2008-2010) After a brief stint as a main eventer, Zak Leal began teaming with Derek again winning 3 more MCW Tag-Team Championships adding to the 2 Derek had already obtained, but at Bombfire Brawl 2009 They lost the titles to Adam Raven & Rhys Krystiansen. Leal would the kick derek in the face followed by his finisher The One And Only turning him heel. They would begin a rivalry from then on with Leal defeating Derek in a Hell In A Cell match at Christmas Chaos 2009. Leal may have defeated C2Z to win his first world title, but Derek cost Leal that championship a MCW 7 against Infernus. Derek & Leal fought in a contract Ladder Match at Ressurexion 2010 to finally put an end to the feud. But a very undignified ending when O-Bone would return to cost Zak Leal his career. 3 Minute Wonders 2010 and Feud with The Faction (2010) Derek created The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 (The 2nd version of his old stable) and began a feud with The Faction. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won. Derek then fought The Faction in a 3 on 1 gauntlet match at Bonfire Brawl, The Faction won after the debut of their newest member. Bryan Scar but this was short lived when it was revealed that Scar was in cahoots with Derek and The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 all along and turned on Adrian J at New Year Skirmish. At that same event, Derek fought D.D Davis for the Unified MCW Championship in a TLC Match, but was defeated. Feud with Adrian J (2011) At MCW 8, Derek fought Adrian J in a best 2 out of 3 falls match with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction will disband or Derek will retire, Adrian J was defeated after Derek hit the Swanton Bomb to gain the 3rd fall with 2 seconds left to spare. After the match, Derek and Adrian J shook hands in the middle of the ring as a sign of respect to eachother. Fellow faction members Jack Crew and O-Bone would then attack their leader for shaking the hand of their enemy. Derek would then come back to protect Adrian J from his former friends. Derek & Adrian J teamed up to face the 'New' Faction at MCW Era 2011 and won by count-out. They celebrated the victory before they were attacked by the returning |Slash. Reunion with Infernus (2011) Derek and Infernus reunited as a team against John Maverick & Christian Tyson at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 where the winners got 1 match against the MCW Tag Team Champions anytime they like. Derek & Infernus picked up the victory. Infernus & Derek cashed in their opportunity at MCW Night of Legends 2011 against newly crowned Tag Team Champions The New Faction and won. Giving The New Faction the shortest Tag Team title reign in MCW history. Infernus & Derek would then start a feud with The Canadian Invasion injuring both Atlas Johnson and Rhys Krystiansen. Infernus & Derek lost the Tag Team title the event after at MCW Date With Fate 2011 to Bret James and an unknown tag team partner. That partner turned out to be James' former tag partner, Jim Michaels. Retirement (2014) After MCW came back to YouTube in 2014, Wilson did not return to the active MCW Roster stating that 'Time had finally taken it's toll on him'. He did not rule out wrestling another match but has ruled out returning to full time competition. In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' 3 Mintute Dream Swanton Bomb (2008-present) Tornado DDT (2003-2008) *'Signature Moves' Whisper in the Wind Faceplant Powerbomb *'Nicknames' Dezza *'Wrestlers Trained' Chris Grangefield Ray Kilik Zak Leal Championships and Accomplishments 1 time MCW Champion 1 time MCW World Champion 6 time MCW Tag-Team Champion (5 times with Zak Leal & 1 time with Infernus) 2 time MCW Lightweight Champion Category:MCW CAW